


The Hilliker Brothers (Wrong Turn) x Reader Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Wrong Turn (2003), wrong turn movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Wrong TurnCharacters: Saw Tooth, One Eye, Three FingerRelationships: the brothers/readerRequest: Have you ever seen the Wrong Turn series? Theres basically no fanfiction out there for the Hilliker brothers (sawtooth, one eye, three finger) and saw you have done for a lot of horror fandoms before. Yey! Can you write some headcannons for meeting them in the asylum and the basically take you as girlfriend to them all?A/n: I enjoyed this sooo much. Please request more wrong turn haha





	The Hilliker Brothers (Wrong Turn) x Reader Headcannons

\- Your cell was directly opposite the Hillikers when you were dragged into the asylum, kicking and screaming. The staff took no pity on you for your age (having only been a young girl) who had been abandoned for no other reason than because it was convenient.   
The brothers watched as you were tossed a little too hard into your cell.   
\- For the first day or two, you were far too dazed and emotional to fully register everything around you. one evening, you were lying on your bed, dozing off when you heard soft grunts coming from the cell opposite you.   
Glancing up, it would be the first time you would fully see the brothers as they bickered over some bread. Your portions were the same, and you looked at your untouched bread in your cell. How the orderly’s thought that the amount that was barely enough to feed you was enough to feed three of them, you didn’t know. It would appear that Three finger (as you had heard the orderlies spit the names at them in mockery) had won his right to feast. The other two appeared to give up and allowed the youngest the bread. It was fair. Getting up with a clear goal in your mind for the first time since you had arrived, you pulled your bread into three chunks (2 of which were bigger than the third). You felt their eyes on you the entire time before you walked up to the bars, glancing down the hall to make sure no guards were there to catch you.   
Carefully, you slipped your arms through the bars and showed them the bread. The two eldest came to the bars of their cell, and you threw the pieces to them.   
\- From that moment on, there was a silent connection between you and the Hilliker brothers. Something that went deeper than bread. For some reason, they had all chosen you. for what? You weren’t sure. But they were furiously protective over you, even through the bars of a cell. One time, 2 guards came to take you away to electroshock therapy, but they hadn’t succeeded. While pulling you, kicking and screaming out your cell, they got too close to the Hillikers cell and the boys grabbed them. Both guards survived the encounter, but not with all their fingers and chunks of fresh. They managed to scramble away. You did the opposite, running to the Hilliker’s cell. A hand grabbed your arm, not too hard or trying to pull you through. Almost like reassurance. You glanced over your shoulder to see One Eye.   
\- That day, the nurse had promised you wouldn’t go to shock therapy if you returned to your cell. Which you did.   
\- Then the new nurse arrived. She stood too close to the brother cell while she was discussing their treatment with the doctor. And you could see the pin in her hair. Standing on the set of horizontal bars that ran a foot from the floor, you reached out and managed to grab her hair, pulling her to your cell. Of course, she only came so easily because she wasn’t expecting it. But you managed to pull the pin out just before the doctor pushed you back, freeing here.   
“Don’t stand too close to the bars. Especially down here. These four are protective of each other. Caused some kind of hell for my guards and nurses.” The doctor snapped, not truly caring if she was hurt or not.   
“I understand. Maybe it is best to move them apart. Move the girl to another place.” The new womans words were met by snarls from the brothers but her and the doctor left.   
Once they were gone, you scrambled to the cell, trying to unlock it but you didn’t know how. Then you heard the grunts from across. Looking up, you saw Three Finger holding out his hands while his brothers gestured to him.   
\- You threw the pin that gave them their freedom and your own.   
\- They turned the hospital on its head. Freeing all the inmates, they kept you close by them as they tormented the halls, going in search of the new nurse and the doctor.   
\- From then on, you stayed with them, even after all the other inmates ran off.   
\- For the first 8 or 9 years, everything was ‘innocent’, at least as far as a friendship goes. Because that’s what you were. But when you all reached adulthood, something seemed to change.   
\- It was gradual, and felt natural as you found yourself falling in love with each of them for their own reasons.   
\- When you had been reading in the large library the asylum had, you saw something that summed up what was happening perfectly. It said that a woman looks for 3 things for a man, protection, love and humour. You got all three of those things from each brother. Of course,t hey could fill anothers shoes, but mainly they stayed the same.   
\- Saw Tooth was the oldest, the protector. He made sure you were safe and well looked after along with his brothers.   
\- One Eye gave you unconditional love. He was sweet, and incredibly affectionate to you.   
\- Three Finger was humour, without a doubt. His funny and twisted humour made you laugh so hard.   
\- It wasn’t a four-some, per say. It was like you had a relationship with each of them individually, and the brothers didn’t mind sharing you.   
\- You get away with everything. You’ll sit on the work bench in the kitchen while Three Finger prepares meals. While One Eye and Sawtooth are only allowed one bite each, you are allowed to eat as much as you desire. Of course, you’ll try sneak extras for Saw Tooth and One Eye.   
\- Hopping between beds depending on your mood. You have your own bed, but sometimes you’ll crawl in with one of them.   
\- When you were younger, the four of you would play hide and seek around the asylum. That never changed as you got older. You and Three Finger were good at finding new spots to get in and it was almost like ‘training’ in case someone were to find them and hid long enough to escape. They never did though.   
\- You tend to their wounds. They cant feel any pain, but you still warm them of the dangers of an open wound and insist on seeing to it. One Eye is the worst for getting injured but he wont stop smiling while you tend to him.  
\- They don’t know their birthdays, but you give them each one because you want each of them to feel special.   
\- Stitching up their clothes. And make new ones. If you knit or crochet a special pair of gloves for Three Finger during winter, he will melt for you.   
\- They communicate with each other through grunts and groans, and you understand them perfectly. You speak to them and can understand their responses.   
\- One night, you mention how you had always dreamed of a little cottage somewhere in the woods. And within 2 weeks, they were making it happen. You’re strapped in by Three finger while Saw Tooth and One Eye sat in the back of the truck with all your luggage and things. Saw Tooth and Three Finger had went and found an old cottage by a river. They led you inside, One Eye holding his hands over your eyes. They expected you to be happy, but a little overwhelmed at everything that the cottage would need doing. It was old, and needed a lot of cleaning and work done. But they didn’t expect you to cry the happiness.   
\- You have your own room, which is kept clean and tidy and has a lock on the door and a gun in the draw in case something happens. Your safety is the most important thing to them. But that doesn’t mean you stay in there all the time. You will often crawl into bed with each of them. Although your bedroom is mainly used for intimate times.   
\- If you go swimming in the lake, you can be guaranteed they will be watching.   
\- Asking Saw Tooth to teach you to shoot a bow and arrow, only to find yourself too distracted by his large frame pressed against your back and his arms wrapped around when he adjusts your grip. This results in sex against a near by tree.   
\- When they do go out ‘hunting’, they bring you back anything they think you might like.   
\- Saw Tooth and One Eye don’t like taking you out hunting, but Three Finger loves it. Especially when you help him chase someone down. He’ll be cackling the entire time and once the jobs done, he’ll lift you up and kiss you. Once you two drag the body back to the older brothers, they will always be impressed. And relieved.   
\- If someone threatens you, or even gets too close to you, the brothers will become enraged. they will make sure the person suffers.


End file.
